


Sweet Nothings

by Guacameowle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Food Play, NSFW, One Shot Collection, Phone Sex, Romance, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacameowle/pseuds/Guacameowle
Summary: A collection of quickie ficlets I've written based on Tumblr asks, featuring various characters and scenarios.





	1. Phone Sex [Zen/Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Y'all, I still don't own anything. I just really love these characters to pieces.
> 
> These ficlets won't be as detailed or perhaps "intense" as my other works. Think of them as a sexual quickie.
> 
> Tumblr Prompt: Do you think Zen would be into phone sex when he's away from you on shoots/filming? How would he make sure you don't miss him while he's gone?

It was rare that during daytime hours you both were able to have a lengthy uninterrupted conversation over the phone. He had a rare half-day and you were eager to spend as much of it talking to him as you could.

The conversation had started out innocent enough. “Did you eat?” “What did you do today?” “How is everyone doing?” “How’s the shoot going?”

Then it crescendoed into the more heartfelt phrases. “I miss you.” “I can’t wait to have you here with me again.” “I love you.”

It was only a matter of time before it pole-vaulted into a more licentious conversation. If you could even call it a  _conversation._

It started off with a comfortable silence, just listening to one another breathe over the phone. It wasn’t until you sighed that Zen made his more carnal feelings known.

“Just hearing you sigh in my ear… makes me think things.” He gave a low groan over the phone. The sound of his deep sleepy voice made you bite your lip. You heard movement on his end as if he were squirming.

“I…” He gave a deep sigh. Even though it was through a phone you could almost feel his breath trickle across your skin causing you to shiver. “… I need you.”

Your own breath hitched in your throat. When you regained control, it was breathier than usual. “I need you too, Zen.”

“Mmm, I want to, no… I need to touch you. My body craves you.” His voice dropped almost a full octave, the resonance thundering through you to your core.

“Can you imagine it? My hands on you. I love your body. You’re soft, and you dip and curve in all the AH-“ he lets out a ragged exhale, “the right places.”

There’s no doubt he can hear your shaky breathing over the phone now. Your nipples have hardened just from the sound of his voice. You feel yourself growing wet and slick. His heated words raising the temperature of the room around you even though he’s not there.

“I’m touching myself thinking of you. Mmm, but your hands, oh God, your hands… they feel so much better than my own.”

You tentatively palm your own breast, relishing in the contact, but you can’t help but mentally agree that his hands on you feel so much better than your own. Pinching and rolling your nipples through your clothes brings a soft moan from your lips.

“Oh, moan like that again. Please.” He’s panting through the receiver now, you can hear the rustle of fabric and the schlick of skin on skin contact as he pleasures himself. The thought alone is enough imagery to coax forth the moan he wants.

“Ahhh, oh… I love your voice. When I make you cry out for me. It’s the best sound –" he lets out a harsh grunt, “in the world.”

You’re flushed all over. Warm and achy with desire that only Zen seems to be able to quench.

“Touch yourself.” His voice is a strained whisper.

As if you have no control over your own actions, your hand begins to travel down your body until your fingers slip beneath the band of your panties. At the first contact with your flush swollen folds your head falls back and a low whiny moan escapes you.

“That’s my girl. Are you wet for me?” He’s still whispering, words slow and drawn out as if he’s trying to will them to wash over you in a caress.

“Y-yes.” It’s all you can manage as your fingers begin to circle your clitoris, your hips rolling with the gesture.

“If I were there,” you can hear him audibly swallow before he continues, “do you know how I would take you?”

“Ahh… uhnn, tell me…” You’re panting through the phone, your fingers stroking you higher and higher.

His moans increase in intensity at hearing your wanton voice.

“First, I’d bring you there with my hands. Hnng, against… against the wall. Your body clinging to mine as I, oh God, as I brought on your first orgasm with my fingers inside of you. Your warmth,” his moan spurred your fingers on faster, “pulling me deeper and deeper.”

Your mewls and little cries of pleasure wafted to him, inducing more moans and groans of his own.

“And then, in the hallway.” He pauses to catch his breath, gasping and swallowing. “With my mouth. My tongue in you, drinking you in. Riding the waves of your hips.”  
  
The dance of your fingers loses its tempo as your hips stutter from the imagery he’s creating. The slick wet sounds you’re creating become louder and louder.

“You always taste so good. Uhn, so sw- ahh, ha ha, sweet.” You can hear he’s getting close. “Your thighs trembling around my head. Your fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. Your gasps as I suck your clit.”

It’s so easy to imagine. The warmth of his heated breath along your thighs, his soft fingers holding you open for him, his fiery eyes watching you from below as he rolls his tongue over you in steady maddening strokes, his moans reverberating up your body and back down to your core.

You start moaning his name, over and over. Your words jumbling over his as he continues.

“And after I’ve made your come twice,” his panting is on the verge of hyperventilation, “…maybe three times with my mouth alone… I’d carry you to my bed.”

Your eyes roll back as you feel yourself getting closer to the edge of ecstasy.

“It’d be so easy to slide into you.” He groans louder than he has before, the sounds of his fist along his cock almost deafening. “You’re so wa- AH OHHH, warm… and tight.”

Your hips and fingers roll and stroke in a frenzy. You’re desperate to reach your release with him. His name falling from your lips on repeat.

“Zen! I’m… I’m, ahhh…” You feel yourself about to fall over the edge, the sides of your vision becoming hazy, sounds muffled in your head.

“Come for me. I need you to come for me.” He’s choking on his own moans, holding off his release until he’s satisfied himself with hearing yours.

With a few more strokes of your fingers and a few more whispered words from Zen you feel yourself come apart, barely able to hold the phone to your ear as you scream and thrash from your orgasm. Vaguely, you hear Zen in your ear, moaning your name as his groans falter and break in waves over you.

After a moment you slump back, your orgasmic release having made you sleepy. Your harsh breathing echoes that of Zen’s across the line. You decide to break the silence first.

“You’re very good at that, you know.” You voice sounds weary, soft and sated.

“Sex? Hmm, I’ve been told.” You can almost see his devilish grin and the wink he would throw in your direction. You can’t help but smile and roll your eyes at his antics. Perhaps, you should toy around with him a bit…

“Shall I show you how good I am too?” You try to whisper seductively, voice heady.

All you can hear in reply is a whoosh of breath and cursing as Zen fumbles to catch his phone…


	2. Birthday Cake [Luciel Choi/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Request a oneshot for Luciel. He attempts a surprise for his lover on her birthday but it ends in a sweet disaster.

He’d never baked a cake before. He’s a genius, so really it shouldn’t be that hard. But now there were eggshells in the batter, said batter was all over the counter, three burnt and deflated attempts sat on the stovetop, and how did so much flour end up in his hair? The kitchen was a disaster (who knew he owned this many bowls?) and now he was worried that you would come home and be upset at the mess… on your birthday no less.

He gave a dejected sigh and sank to the floor, his arms coming to rest on his bent knees. The most he’d managed was not screwing up the chocolate syrup… but pay no mind that it came directly from the bottle.

He heard his alarm system grant entrance to someone and he jumped to his feet in a rush out of the kitchen, desperate to keep you from entering and seeing the mess he made. He’d take care of it later.

“Luciel! I’m home!” Your voice was chipper as you deposited what sounded like bags onto the floor, your footsteps steadily growing louder as you neared him.

You turned the corner, a gasp leaving your lips as you saw the state he was in, covered from head to toe in cake batter, flour, syrup, and sprinkles.

“Luciel… I… what happened?” There’s mirth in your eyes and your tone.

“I wanted to do something sweet for you. For your birthday. Buuut, it would appear I don’t know how to make a cake.” He waves his arms dramatically in an attempt to wave off the notion before dropping his hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly and awkwardly giving a laugh. “But uh… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

The smile on your face widened as you walked up to him.

“Did you attempt to turn yourself into the cake?” You were teasing him.

“Hahaha, no. But I guess it would appear that way, wouldn’t it?” Leave it to him to screw up something so simple, but at least he had you distracted from entering the kitchen.

Your fingers curled into his shirt, tugging to pull him down to your height. I mean, giving you a kiss was the least he could do for you on your birthday, right?

It was a chaste kiss, a sweet meeting of your lips with his. You pulled back for a moment, seeing his glasses speckled with batter and flour obscuring your view of his eyes.

“You taste like those sugar sprinkles. Just how much of them did you eat?” You’re inquisitive but not reprimanding.

“Oh, I… well… I may have had a spoonful… or seven…” He tapers off in a mumble.

What he wasn’t expecting though was for you to tug him again into another kiss. This one deeper. Your tongue poking and prodding your way into his mouth and giving a breathy sigh at tasting more of the sweetness on his tongue. The kiss left him in a daze, dizzy from sensation.

In a moment, you were gone and he could only stand there, eyes closed, lips parted, breathing slightly increased in the aftermath of your impromptu mind-blowing kiss.

It wasn’t until he heard your footsteps retreating to the kitchen that he snapped back to attention, the fogginess in his brain from your kiss dissipating.

“Ah! No, wait! Please, I – “ but it was too late. Your eyes widened as you too stock of the sorry state of the kitchen, eyes sweeping over the counters, the cabinets, the floor, the ceiling…

Wait, the ceiling? Shit. What the hell had he gotten on the ceiling?

Another dejected groan left his throat as he watched you slowly walk into the kitchen, stepping cautiously as if you were afraid you’d step on a landmine.

All he could do was casually lean against the entrance as he watched you.

You peered into bowls, poked the improperly baked cakes, sniffed at the random assortment of sugary substances he’d laid out.

Soon you came to the bowl containing the chocolate syrup.

“This one seems to have made it out fine.” He watched at you dipped your finger in and took a tentative lick, nodding in approval when it wasn’t totally disgusting.

“That’s because that made it out of the bottle…” Was that his third dejected sigh in the past ten minutes?

“Oh.” Your giggle lightened his mood considerably. It was your birthday; he shouldn’t be sulking.

You made your way back over to him, standing in front of him and peering up from beneath your lashes. The beginnings of a crimson flush rushing across your cheeks.

“So, you did all this for me?” Your voice was soft, curious and light.

“I’ll do better next time! I could ask Yoosung to help me! Or ask Jumin if I can borrow his chef for lessons. Or even ask-“

You shut him up by once again pulling his lips to yours, effectively catching his words and sudden moan in your mouth. He was intoxicatingly sweet, not just from all the sugar sprinkles he’d eaten.

He was afraid of touching you so as not to dirty you with all the baking ingredients sprinkled across him, but when you pressed your body against his of your own accord his hands took on a life of their own.

It was several minutes before you both broke apart, light gasps and swollen lips evident from both.

Your hands traveled down the expanse of his body, fingers dipping beneath the hemline of his shirt to touch his naked skin, nails raking down his sides. When you cupped him directly his moan echoed across the walls of the kitchen.

“I can think of something else sweet I’d like to have…” There was no denying the implication of your comment. He could only nod in mute supplication, after all, who was he to deny the woman he loved what she wanted on her birthday.

You dropped to your knees before him and made quick work of his jeans, tugging them down with his boxers to find him semi-erect and glistening.

The first brush of your hand sent a shiver down his spine, his teeth clenching together to hold back a groan. The feel of your tongue along his glans had his hips jerking into your mouth, his exhales rapid through his nose. It wasn’t long before he was throbbing and harder than steel as your lips engulfed him, greedily sucking and bobbing.

You were too good at this. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he tried to not run his sticky fingers through your hair, but when the tip of your tongue ran up and down his frenulum as you looked up at him he reached down to hold you at the nape of your neck, silently asking you to do that again.

He was about to come. He could feel his balls tighten, his legs tense, and his lower belly jerk and twitch. Just as he was about to voice what was about to happen you pulled off of him with a slurp and final lick, watching as his erection bobbed back against his stomach and pulsated.

His groan was whiney when you stood back up and wiped your lips with your thumb.

“What are you-“ He trailed off as he watched you start to walk away, confusion and lust heavily laced in his eyes.

“Grab the syrup.” You said dismissively without looking back in his direction as you walked toward your shared bedroom.

He almost slipped over slick tile as he made a mad dash to snatch the chocolate bowl while attempting to awkwardly hold up his jeans and follow after you.


	3. Short Tease [Jumin Han/MC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Jumin’s S/O wearing a cute dress for a date one afternoon. As they are strolling outside, a strong wind blew her skirt up for a few seconds… revealing some very sexy panties underneath before his S/O forces her skirt back down. How do you think Jumin would react to this? Would he try to calm his embarrassed S/O down?

The weather was perfect, sunny with a high of 75F. It wasn’t often he could enjoy moments such as these; the warm press of her palm against his, fingers interlaced as she happily swayed their hands back and forth with the motion of their walking. 

Various couples littered the park, enjoying picnics, walking hand in hand as they did, feeding the ducks in the pond. It amazed him that he was suddenly a part of this life.

He owed it all to her. This amazing, strong, wonderful woman next to him. With her bright eyes, fierce heart, and understanding nature. She was perfect.

So, naturally, he had to give her everything that befitted someone perfect. He lavished her in clothes, jewels, perfumes… anything to make her happy. She insisted she was happy with only him.

He believed her when he noticed she avoided the posh attire he’d bought for her, opting for the more casual, comfy, modest clothes in her wardrobe. She was never flashy; he should have known.

Today she’d opted for a soft cotton sundress, light and flowy, with minimal embellishments. It was sweet. It was cute. _It was short_.

He bought the dress, he should have known better.

When she’d first stepped out in it before they left for their walk, he took a moment to lean against the wall to admire her. Asking her to take a turn for him, his eyes roving up and down her body from her loose hair down to her impossibly long legs in strappy heels. He’d brought his fingertips to gently brush along the sweetheart neckline, feeling her skin warm beneath his fingertips. Ran his hand down the curve of her body, settled on her hip, and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. She even tasted sweet.

They enjoyed amiable silence as they walked, an occasional squeeze of the other’s hand.

Though he enjoyed controlling some other aspects of his life, he unfortunately could not control the weather.

A strong gust of wind sent both his and her hair flying back… and her short dress flying up.

With a shriek she released his hand and hastily tried to push her dress back down against the wind, but it was too late.

The damage was done.

He’d seen it all.

He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, his eyes widening abruptly, his throat suddenly feeling impossibly restricted by the tie around his neck.

How she could even classify what she was wearing underneath as panties was unbelievable. It was barely anything! It was a criss-cross of strings… a-and lace! And it was sheer!

Suddenly remembering where he was, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her directly to his chest. His eyes glancing around the park for any sign that someone else saw what he saw. He’d pay them off to forget the image if he had to.

Thankfully, the coast seemed to be clear. But now there were more pressing matters… like the particularly stiff matter pressing against her stomach.

“When did you get those?” He didn’t bother to clarify what he was referring to, she would know.

“A few days ago. I thought you’d like them. Judging from your reaction, I wouldn’t say I was entirely wrong.”

To a passerby, they would just look like a couple embracing one another on the sidewalk.

“I like them,” as if to emphasize his point he slipped his hand to the small of her back and pressed her closer, “very much.” She gave a smile and a hum of appreciation.

He fished through his suit, finding his cell phone and making a quick call to Driver Kim. Request pick-up. Park front entrance.

She began to protest, their walk having been no more than 10 minutes at most, until he returned his cell to his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck to pull her lips to his.

His kiss conveyed need, lust, immediacy. When he pulled away, no further protests were heard.

Their gait was hurried as they rushed hand in hand to the park entrance where sure enough, Driver Kim was already parked and waiting for them.

He watched as Kim held the door open for her as she slipped into the mobile.

“Where to, Mr. Han?”

He took a moment to compose himself. Adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves, straightening his jacket, and running a hand through his hair, all the while saying, “Circle the blocks a few times. I’ll let you know when I’m finished.”

A curt nod was given and the door was shut behind him as he entered the mobile.

The click of the door had hardly finished before he had pressed her back… his face slipping between her thighs.


	4. His Love [Jumin/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "The first time Jumin eats you out you look down at him and your breath is taken even more away because like, his face. His eyes were closed and it was like watching someone kissing the one they love with the deepest tenderness they could possibly convey and it's slow and even in what he's making you feel and how overwhelming it is. Just the way he looks is even more overwhelming and you actually tear up a little because you didn't think it was possible for anyone to look so honestly in love."

You hadn’t expected him to be so gentle.

You marveled at how his fingertips fluttered oh so delicately across the skin of your thighs. His pace slow, tame, and inquisitive. The heated warmth of his exhalations across your sex a pleasant caress. The soft tendrils of his hair tickling your mons, mingling with curls of your own.

The first gentle brush of his lips against your center sending a rippling swell of desire through you, flooding your senses with emotions of such deep longing for more. More of him. More of his touch. More of his love.

The first wave of his tongue sending you undulating beneath him. Your breath catching as you visualize the flicker of emotions across his face when he firsts tastes you. Exquisite.

His face, free from worry. His cool and harsh façade vanishing with each second, further washed away with each stroke of his tongue.

You fail to recognize who is enjoying this moment more. His actions blatantly portraying that to him you are a gem, precious, fragile, and something to be idolized. But to you, he is the embodiment of strength, passion, and devotion.

His sighs echo your own. His hands create your shivers. His tongue flames your yearning.

The mouth that whispers words of love now working to portray motions of love.

Slow. Passionate. Devastating.

You were sinking, further in love or to the sensations of the moment, it mattered not. As long as he was here.

Tears sting your eyes at how beautiful this moment was. At how shatteringly encompassing his love is. You can feel it. You can see it, a hazy aura around him flowing into you with each breath.

And when you come apart for him, he drinks in your love, careful to not lose a drop.

And when his eyes open for you, there…

There is all the proof you need.


	5. Pillow Talk [Zen/MC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: How would Jumin or Zen (you can choose) react to waking up to hearing their s/o moaning in her sleep because she's having a sex dream? And she wakes up to see him staring at her so she's a bit confused but then things get wild.

It had started with a whimper.

In the realm between sleep and consciousness he heard it but the coils of slumber refused to release him.

There, he heard it again, only this time the beast in him recognized the particular pitch and cause of such a noise.

His eyes, unfocused and still drowsy, opened to see her a scant few inches from him, laying on her side in their bed. The sheets hugged her curves and shielded her nude form from his eyes. Soft deep breaths from her parted lips drifted his way, proof that she was in a deep sleep.

Perhaps he hadn’t really heard anything at all.

His eyes widened when an unmistakable sound full of longing left her mouth. Her legs shifting, twisting and pulling at the sheets to create a friction between her thighs.

Oh…

His princess was having a wet dream. He had to bite his lower lip to keep from smiling. His body reacted without thought, leaning closer to her until her warmth was felt along his face and bare chest without touching her. He should have felt guilty for watching her in such a vulnerable state but…

“Zen… oh, Zen…” The sound of his name slipping sweetly from her lips had his eyes widening, a rush of blood rolling to his groin immediately reacting to her need.

Her body was slowly writhing, the sheets slipping from her revealing her pert nipples.

“Ahh… mmn…” Her head pressed toward her pillows, a distinct tension lingering on her facial features and throughout her body posture. A leg thrashed and her back arced.

He was never one to leave his lady in distress.

A smile broke out across his face at the wicked plan he had decided upon. His body reacted readily to his own thoughts, cock engorging steadily.

Even though she appeared like she could use a helping hand, he wouldn’t touch her.

But he could still play with her.

“Zen… ah, please…” Her voice always sounded the sweetest when she moaned his name with such want.

Ever so gently he brought his mouth to hover over her ear, licking his lips before he spoke.

“I’m here, babe.” His voice was low and hushed, his warm breath blowing across her ear as he spoke. The reaction was instantaneous as another moan wafted from her, her body shivering.

He had to temporarily clap his own hand over his mouth to keep from echoing her moans.

He leant back a bit to watch her face, noting the rapid eye movement beneath her lids, the growing flush on her cheeks, the soft pants from her lips.

He blew softly against the lobe of her ear, delighted to see another quiver trickle through her.

“I want you…” he whispered sweetly, seductively.

Her breathing hitched. In his peripheral vision he noticed her legs shifting again, the sheets becoming further bunched between her legs.

Being this close to her without touching was becoming more difficult with each passing moment. The desire to bury his face in her hair, her neck, to pull her into his embrace was overwhelming.

But then his little game would end…

“Should I tell you what I would do to you if you were awake?” He whispered even softer now, eyes flickering across her to watch any reaction she gave.

Her fingers clasped at the sheets near her hip, her chest rising and falling from the deep breaths she was taking.

From the looks of it, her dreams were providing vivid enough images for her.

He licked his lips before beginning again.

“I would kiss you,” he blew across her neck, just below her ear, “right here.” Her gasps were growing louder.

“I would trace over your skin with my tongue, working my way lower,” he paused to swallow thickly, his own words getting to him, “and lower…”

Her hand wove itself between her legs, pressing the sheets closer still. The sight was enough to have him cupping himself, a sharp gasp pulled from him.

He brought his lips to her ear again as she whimpered, “I would nibble along you until I reached your nipples…”

Her back arced and her chest pressed forward, her body acting like a puppet pulled by the strings of his words.

“I would curl my tongue around one, pulling it to me. You’d arc for me like you always do, pressing more of your breast in my mouth.” His voice was becoming raspy, thick with want of his own. He felt like a horny teenager.

Her breasts appeared larger as her chest rose dramatically to take in larger gasps of air.

“And when you were begging,” a high keening left her as he continued, “I’d move lower still…” He let his heavy breath waft across her neck, watching as gooseflesh appeared along her skin, the tiny hairs of her neck standing on end.

Her hips were squirming with her hand and sheets between them, mewls pouring from her unevenly.

“Until my tongue was between your thighs,” he gripped his cock tighter and tried to withhold his own moans.

He could tell she was getting close by the pitch in her little cries, the trembles slithering through her.

“You told me once, that’s where you like it best. You… you like it when I make you scream with just my tongue, d-don’t you?” He was panting himself now, resisting the urge to pump himself with his hand should he become too loud and wake her.

“You’re so beautiful when you cum.” Her legs and hips were jerking as her body twisted in on itself, her cries being muffled by the pillow she turned her face to.

“I want you to cum for me.” His lips brushed against her ear as he moaned out his request of her, his body subconsciously needing to touch some part of her.

Even in sleep, she answered him; her body tensing as her head rolled back, mouth open in a silent scream, hips twitching, and breath stilling before she finally sank back against the mattress.

He pulled back to look down at her, only to see her eyes open and staring up at him.

An embarrassed flush rushed across her cheeks as she realized what had apparently just transpired, what he’d witnessed.

He threw a devious smile at her, unwilling to break eye contact.

“Sweet dreams?” He couldn’t resist teasing her despite her embarrassment. He was too high on the idea that she wanted him just as much in her dreams as he wanted her in his.

“Why don’t you,” he brought a hand up to slide beneath the sheets covering her hips, his fingers dipping between her folds to feel the thick wetness that was just released from his words, “tell me what happened in this dream of yours?”

To say he was surprised when he was shoved flat onto his back was an understatement.

She pulled the sheets from herself before throwing a leg around his hips, straddling him until her wetness brushed along his cock pressed to his belly, pulling a hiss from his lips and a roll of his hips.

She leant forward and down until her lips brushed against his ear…

“Or I could show you.” With her final word she lifted herself slightly and angled her hips to slowly slide onto and down his length, her drenched body taking him in easily.

With a groan he had to agree, that was definitely a much better idea.


End file.
